Mutants and Miraculous
by AliKat90403
Summary: This takes place after episode 12 of season 2 of Miraculous Lady Bug and Chat Noir. I love superhero stories, so I'm like why not have my friends and my characters as mutants in Paris and meet Paris's Miraculous heros. I hope you enjoy.
1. chapter 1

Alya Clair's P.O.V.:

"Alya, one of our cousins that lived in the U.S. is coming here to finish her high school years at Collége Françoise Dupont. She won't be living with us due to the lack of space, but she is going to live in one of the mansions with six of her friends.

One of them happens to be a cousin on her mother's side that is married into a very wealthy family that just moved here a year ago. They will arrive in Paris in a few hours." My mother, Marlena Césaire, told me as she walked into my room.

'Mom must have forgotten that Marinette was here, because she didn't ever say hi to her, well, Marinette was too busy to pay attention anyway'. I thought as my mom sat on the corner of my bed.

"Cool, so on Monday, she is going to school with Marinette and I, right?" "That is correct. Here is a picture of what she looks like." Mom said, handing me a picture of a 15/16 year old girl with long brunette hair with the front being uneven, as if they were cut into bangs, redish-brown- big eyes, tanish-pale skin, high cheek bones, wearing black wask out pants, black high heel boots, and a shirt saying"I don't believe in humans".

"What's her name?" Marinette (who finally decided to join the conversation) asked. "Alyana. Do be nice to her, she has gone through alot." "Alright mom." I said as she stood up and walked out of my room.

"Your cousin is coming here?" Marinette asked me. "Yeah, she is. Hey, do you got Wattpad?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" "Here." I said as I quickly wrote down my cousin's username on a piece of paper and gave it to Marinette. She searched up my cousin to see that she has thirdteen stories up.

"Who are Panda, Kitty, Sunray, Lunar, Whitespirit, and Lupus?" She asked me. "You know how Paris has Chat Noir and Lady Bug, well the U.S. has the Avengers and X-Men. X-men are mutants, mutants are people who have supecial abilities. The six people you just named are mutants." I told her.

"Oh, do people know their real names?" "Not those six, they seem to keep to themselves. Ali, my cousin's nickname, is "best friends" with Kitty- the girlfriend of Lunar." I told her. "Wow." She said speechless.

Ali's P.O.V.:

"I hate airplanes. Why couldn't I just travel my way?" I said as Johanna- one of my closest friends- grabbed Gabby's, and my bags, along with her own.

"I agree, but your cousins, on your father's side, think that we are normal humans, so we have to act like it." My boyfriend, Tyberius Axworth's, dark purple eyes, curly-jet-black hair with tips natural silver, sunkissed skin-like his cousin and brothers-, Japanese facial structure, 5'9, 16 years old, perfect shaped lips, said as one of his closest friends, the boyfriend of Johanna- Zack-, grabbed his twins, his(Tyberius), and his own bags.

"Ali!" My cousin, Amia, also known to me as Panda, yelled out as she came flying at me with open arms. She, Amia Garcia(now known as Amia Fyin), has violet/indigo eyes, dark brown-almost black- hair, olive skin tone, and a petite physique.

"Hey prima, how was your honeymoon?" I asked her. She finished highschool last year and married my boyfriend's cousin during summer break. Tyran- Tyberius's cousin, green eyes, wears glasses, short, but straight black hair, sunkissed skin, 6'0, and is 20 years old. A year older then Panda. His bday is May 14th. -meet Panda when she was in her junior year and him in his senior year.

"It was amazing. Let's go home, so that I can show you and your friends, the rooms that they will be staying in, but Ty(Tyberius) and Tob(Tobyas-Tyberius's twin brother, fertenal, has gold eyes/curly hair, 5'9, and sunkissed skin.) can do whatever, cause their rooms are the same as when they came to stay with Ran(Tyran) and I." She said as she snapped her fingers and four buff men came and took all of our bags and put then in the back of the two limos that we will be riding in.

/At the mansion/

"Come on, Ana, you have to see your room." Tyberius told me as he picked me up bridal style. "Tyberius, put me down." I said after I yelped out loud in surprise and my hands went to the back of his neck. "No." Tyberius said and carried me all the way to my room.

My bags were on the floor, naer the end of my queen sized bed. He then went to my bags and used his shifter speed to put my clothes into the walk in closet in a matter of minutes. Once he was done, he flopped on to my bed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, I know that you are finishing tenth grade at Colége Françoise Dupont. I am willing to redo it with you, love." He said as we stared at my blood red wall that was bound to have band posters by the end of next week.

"Really!" I said as I turned toward him with a bright smile on my face. "Yes, really. You can even introduce me to your cousin on your father's side. What was her name again?" "Her name is Alya. And she owns her own blog, you can say that we aren't the only superheroes in town."

A/N: so, how did you like it?

This story is dedicated to the following:

Wattpad:

AmiaAntillon

JoJobugy

onlyy_n0emi

Also-

Stan Lee

The creaters of Miraculous.

And my best friend since birth.

Love all,

Alikat90403.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marinette's P.O.V.:**  
"Marinette wake up, you're going to be late to school again if you don't. Alya told you to be there early to meet her cousin and her friends!" Tikki said.

"I'm up." I said as I grabbed my newest outfit that I designed. It was a skinny black ankle dress with neon green cat paws and lady bugs, plain black flats, and a black sweater.

I was dressed and ready to go by the time hit 6:40.

"Come on Tikki." I said as i held my newly designed purse opened for her. She quickly flew in with a chocolate chip cookie in her paw. Then i zipped my black bag that went so well with my dress.

###

I, luckily, made it to school on time, to be more truthful, I was a few minutes earlier.

"Marinette! Over here." I heard Alya shout. I saw that, as always, she had her phone out. "Coming." I said as I made my way towards her. "You're early for once. I'm proud of you, girl!" She said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I smile widely.

Adrien's limo pulls out, but before he can get out, two unknown limos pull up as well. While Adrien's limo is black, the other limos are silver and metallic gold. "Aly is so lucky that her boyfriend is wealthy." Alya said in aw as the doors to the three separate backseats of the limos opened.

The girl that Alya's mother showed me, stepped out of the silver limo with a girl with chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, pinkish white skin, 5'3, dressed in a plain navy blue hoodie that is two sizes too big, light color jeans, and flats with blue flowers all over them. The two girls moved out of the way to let two others pass through.

One guy looked a bit like Nino, but was taller then him, like 6'1. The other guy went straight to Aly and grabbed her hand, he happened to have curly jet black hair, the tips natural or died silver, light purple eyes, and Asian facial structure.

"Alya!" Alyana shouted. "Hi Aly!" Alya shouted back. Aly pulled the guy by the hand that she was holding, which i guess is a sign that they are together, and made her way to us. "Alya, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Tyberius Axworth." "Oh, I know who he is. Didn't you model with Adrien Agreste?" Alya asked. "Yes, he was nice for being a rich Blondie." Tyberius said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "My love, your twin is a blonde." Aly reminded him. "I know, but most blondes besides my brother and Adrien, act like they are better then everyone, and I know that you don't even like blondes because of your early teen and late child hood years." He told her, Alya and I just stood there, watching the couple have a conversation. "Hey! There were at least a few blondes that i liked. For example, Arianna, um...who else? What was that girl's name, back at Zuni? Where's Gabby, maybe she knows who I'm talking about." Aly replied, her answer became mumbles.

"Aly, care to introduce us?" A girl with mousy brown hair, 5'2, wearing a pink shirt saying "Why match?", royal blue pants with white flowers, and neon yellow sneakers, said as she walked up to us hand in hand with a blonde with honey color eyes, in a way, he looked like Tyberius, but the hair and eye color are different. "Of course Gabby. Alya and Marinette...right?(I nod my head approvingly) Meet my best friend, Gabrielia White, and Tobyas, Tyberius's fraternal twin. Oh, Jo and Zack, get over here and meet my cousin and her best friend." She said as she motioned with the wave of her open hand. They quickly obeyed.

By now, Adrien should have exited his limo and talking to Nino. "Nino, Adrien, over here, come and meet my cousin and her friends." Alya shouted to get there attention, along with many others. They made their way over with curious expressions. "Hey Alya, Marinette, Aly, and Aly's friends." Nino said in greetings. "Good morning Marinette, Alya and Alya's cousin and friends." "Go-od mor-mor-morning Adrien, hi Nino." I said, mentality slapping my self. "Like that wasn't obvious at all." Aly muttered and I felt the vibration of Tikki's laughter. "Be quiet." I told her. She raised her hands in surrender, but she also cracked a small smile.

Next thing I knew, the first bell rang.


End file.
